


Wish Magic

by Lukenthius



Series: Plot Bunnies [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Handwavy Magic, accidental magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: Everyone wishes.Sometimes, those wishes come true.





	Wish Magic

Everyone wishes. Different wishes crop up depending on a situation but many of them crop up all the time. ‘I wish I could run faster’, ‘I wish I could see in the dark’, ‘I wish I could fly’, ‘I wish I could move things with my mind’, ‘I wish I had an extra pair of hands’, ‘I wish I could be in two places at once’.

What would happen if you had the power to make these wishes come true?

Harry could.

Six year old Harry ran as fast as he could, feet pounding against the floor as his cousin and gang followed behind him cheering and shouting. Harry gasped for breath, not daring to look back. He knew he couldn’t out run them. Pierce was so much faster. He would catch up eventually.

‘ _I wish I could run faster!_ ’ Harry thought desperately. He gasped slightly as a strange warmth spread through him, flowing to every inch of his body. Suddenly he began to pick up speed. He glanced behind him slightly and smirked as he realised he was getting further and further from his cousin. He turned back and carried on running. He ran around the block of houses and paused to catch his breath and watched as Dudley and his gang tried to catch up.

When they got too close for comfort Harry took off again, running down the other side of the houses until he got to a short ally that took him back onto the road he had been on before. He quickly sped home and slipped in through the back door, picking up his list of chores and getting started on them before Aunt Petunia got angry at him.

A few days later Harry was scrubbing the floor, still thinking about his sudden speed boost from before. He had no idea what had happened. Of course when Dudley complained to Uncle Vernon about it he’d gotten the worst beating yet but still...

Harry growled and scrubbed at the floor harder. He had no idea what this was stuck to the floor but it wasn’t coming out and if he didn’t get it all clean by the time the Dursleys got back from dinner he would be in so much trouble. Harry sighed. ‘ _I wish I had four arms. Then I could use four brushes instead of two._ ’

He gasped as the same warmth as before spread through his chest and yelped loudly as a sharp burning spread across his back. He grimaced and whimpered. He could feel bones in his back growing and sprouting from nowhere. He felt the skin under his arms stretch and pull. He tentatively pulled his shirt off and watched as two long, pink shapes sprouted from his sides, just under his arms. The shapes then stopped growing outwards and then started growing hands

Harry stared in shock and horror at the second pair or arms that had now sprouted beneath his own. ‘ _Uncle Vernon is going to kill me_.’ He thought. ‘ _No. I won’t let him see. He won’t be able to see them under my shirt anyway._ ’ Harry nodded once sharply and pulled the shirt on, for once glad of Dudley’s huge size.

He smiled when he realised the second pair of arms could fit through the sleeves with his first pair, as he was wearing a short sleeve today. He quickly grabbed two more brushes and scrubbed at the floor. He had barely finished and hidden his arms when the Dursleys got back. Harry quickly his himself in his cupboard and bit his lip slightly.

‘ _That’s the second time I’ve done something weird like that. What happened?_ ’ He thought back to what had happened each time. Both times there was that strange warmth that spread through him seconds before those strange things happened. ‘ _Maybe that’s my freakishness... that’s what makes me a freak._ ’ It made sense. Normal people certainly couldn’t do what he did.

Harry bit his lip slightly. _‘I wonder what else I can do?_ ’ He looked around his cupboard and sighed. He couldn’t think of anything at the moment. Moments later the Dursleys headed off to bed and Vernon turned off the light to the cupboard. Harry bit back a whimper. ‘ _I wish I could see in the dark._ ’ Harry closed his eyes as the warmth spread through him and when he opened his eyes he could see in the cupboard as clearly as he could when the light was on.

He grinned. ‘ _I think I’ve got this. I wish I didn’t need glasses._ ’ He waited but the warmth didn’t spread. Harry huffed and lay down. ‘ _Never mind. I don’t get it._ ’ he lay on his side and curled onto his side and slid his glasses off, settling down to sleep.

It was a few days later that Harry used his power again. Dudley and his gang had caught him by surprise and pushed him down. His groaned and felt along the floor for his glasses before groaning again and the sound of shattering glass followed by laughing.

Dudley leant down. “I’m sorry Freak, did you need those?”

Harry huffed and lay on the ground as the bigger boys all began beating him up. Harry whimpered quietly but otherwise took the beating silently. When it was over Harry lay on the ground, looking around at the bleary smudges that was the world around him. ‘ _I wish I didn’t need glasses._ ’ Harry gasped quietly as the warmth spread and the world suddenly came into sharp focus.

He smiled and looked at the mangled wreck of what was left of his glasses. _‘Aunt Petunia is going to kill me._ ’ Harry bit his lip as he sat up, wincing in pain. ‘ _okay. First things first. I need to figure out how this freakishness works._ ’ Harry thought back to the four times it worked and the one time it didn’t. _‘hmm... I wished I didn’t need glasses twice but it only worked the second time... maybe I have to really want it to work?_ ’

He looked down at the wire frames and picked them up. He took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes. ‘ _I wish you were fixed._ ’ He grinned as he felt the warmth flow and repair his glasses, all the tiny bits of glass flying back and settling back into the frame. He quickly put them on but frowned at how funny everything looked now. He took them off and frowned down at them, biting his lip. ‘ _If Aunt Petunia knows I did my freakishness so I don’t need glasses anymore then she’ll be really upset with me... what if i made it so these didn’t work like glasses, but like tiny windows instead?_ ’ Harry thought hard about it and eventually felt the warmth swell up into the wire frames again.

He held them up over his eyes and smiled as they didn’t make his vision all funny.

He slowly stood up, wincing at his bruised ribs and rubbed his lower arms over them. ‘ _I wish I had healing powers_.’ The warmth spread to Harry’s hands and he grinned as he felt his ribs healing. ‘ _I love being a freak._ ’

.oOo.

Harry looked to the side as the letter box clinked. He slipped out of the kitchen and picked the post up. He quickly flipped through the letters and paused at one with his name on. He grabbed it with his lower right arm before hiding it under his shirt. He gave the other letters to Uncle Vernon.

He silently accepted his list of chores from Aunt Petunia and decided to do the Laundry first today. While he was collecting all the sheets he heard Vernon leave for work and Dudley shot out the house to meet with his friends.

“Boy! I have to go to the store! Don’t you dare do anything freakish!”

“Yes Aunt Petunia!”

“You had better have the kitchen tidy by the time I get back!”

“Yes Aunt Petunia!”

“And don’t you even think about eating our food!”

“No Aunt Petunia!”

The door slammed and there was the sound of a car as Petunia drove down the driveway. Harry smirked and blurred slightly. Suddenly there were four Harry’s in the room. The original Harry passed the pile of laundry to one of the doubles and Harry2 went downstairs. Harry1 followed and sat in the sitting room, pulling the letter out from his shirt and looking it over.

**Mr H. J. Potter**

**Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little whining**

**Surry.**

Harry hummed slightly and turned it over, ignoring Harry3 and Harry4 as they came down with the rest of the washing. There was a very nice wax seal on the back. Harry pulled up his power and enhanced his vision as he looked the seal over.

It was a shield with the letter ‘H’ in the middle and a badger, a lion, a snake and a raven in each of the four corners. He shrugged and let his eyesight go back to normal. He found that enhancing his vision for too long gives him a headache.

He popped the seal and pulled out the two bits of... whatever they were from inside. It was too thick to be paper. Felt different too. He shrugged again and opened them up.

The first one had the same crest as the seal on the back in colour in the top middle. Beneath it was big text,

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF**

**WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme  
 Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Harry snorted. “Well, this guy’s not full of himself.”

He looked over the rest of the letter.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours Sincerely,  
**Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress.**

Harry raised an eyebrow. A quick look out the window showed an owl sitting on the roof of the house opposite.

Harry hummed. ‘ _Maybe I have to reply?_ ’ he shrugged and got out a pen and a sheet of paper.

 ‘ _Dear Minerva McGonagall,  
 Do you honestly believe I would believe this load of crap? Witchcraft and wizardry? Really? I admit you have gone to a good lot of trouble to make this seem authentic but I am not fool enough to believe in such a ridiculous hoax._

**_ There is no such thing as magic! _ **

_Yours sincerely,  
Harry Potter._ ’

Harry nodded. “That ought to get their attention. If there are other freaks like me about then they’ll come help.” He went out to the front garden and held out his arm. The owl flew over and settled down on his arm. He held the letter out to it. “To Minerva McGonagall. No one else.” The owl seemed to nod as it too the letter in its beak and flew off. Harry shook his head and went back inside.

He found Harry2 still doing the laundry, having one load in the machine and ironing some of the washing from the day before. Harry3 was cleaning the kitchen and Harry4 was in the garden. “Alright lads. We don’t have long now before Aunt Petunia get’s back so let’s be quick.” A second later two more Harry’s appeared. Soon, Harry1, Harry3, Harry5 and Harry6 were all scrubbing the kitchen down. The entire thing was spotless in seconds and Harry reabsorbed Harry5 and Harry6. Harry1 and Harry3 then went upstairs and quickly put clean sheets on the beds and double checked that there weren’t any dirty clothes lying about.

Once sure of that he reabsorbed Harry3, went back down and looked at the clock. “Alright, Two! You’d better pack away the iron. I’ll get to it later! Petunia will be home any minute!”

There was a sound of agreement from the other room and Harry quickly went into the garden, Reabsorbing Harry4 and quickly finished up the garden chores. Thankfully there wasn’t much to do as he ended up doing all of these chores every day. He would paint the fence later. Harry2 came rushing out of the house and blurred into nonexistence as Harry reabsorbed him seconds before the sound of a car on the drive caught his attention. He smirked and carried on weeding, carefully looking over the memories of his clones.

Copying himself was something he developed a few years ago. The Dursleys left him alone in the house for the day while they went out and he realised his list of chores was too long. He would never get it done in time. His wishing powers had kicked in then and he gained the power to copy himself. It made doing chores a breeze as he could do lots of things at once. The only problem came from when he made too many or reabsorbed too many at once. It gave him a major headache.

That evening Harry was cooking dinner for the Dursleys when there was a knock at the door. Petunia went to answer it and shrieked. Harry quickly turned off the stove and followed Vernon and Dudley into the hallway to see what the matter was.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the woman standing on the doorstep. She had her hair done up in a tight bun and a fierce scowl on her face. Perhaps the strangest thing about her was the bottle green robes she was wearing.

Petunia finally managed to get over her initial shock. “Out! Get out of here! We don’t want any of your kind here!”

The woman’s lips narrowed into an extremely thin line and she scowled thunderously at Petunia. She pushed past her and stepped into the house, slamming the door behind her. “Petunia. I’m here about your nephew. Harry Potter.”

Harry tilted his head. “Minerva McGonagall I assume?”

She frowned at him. “That’s _Professor_ McGonagall, Mr Potter.”

Harry nodded. “Sorry, _Professor_ McGonagall.” He tilted his head. “Nice touch, training the owl to deliver the letter like that. But it doesn’t change anything.”

McGonagall scowled even harder. “Then perhaps a demonstration?” she pulled a stick out and waved it. The coat rack suddenly turned into an ostrich.

Harry raised an eyebrow and unobtrusively slipped his lower arms out of his sleeves. He placed his lower hands on his hips and help his upper right elbow with his upper left hand. He took his glasses off and hummed as he examined the bird-that-was-a-coat-hanger.

“Hmm... alright. That is hard to explain...”

The woman nodded and turned the coat hanger back before turning to face Harry. She seemed to freeze up. Harry winked and hid his arms back inside his shirt.

“It still doesn’t prove that... magic exists though. It just shows you’re a freak, like me.” He almost spat the word magic out. That proved to be a mistake as the woman flipped out.

“Freak? A Freak?! That’s what you think you are?” She rounded on Petunia. “What have you been telling him? Didn’t you tell him about Lily and James at all? About what he is? About his world? He’s famous around the entire globe! How could you not tell him about any of this?!”

Petunia puffed up. “I didn’t ask for the little freak! You want him? Have him! But he’s not coming back here!” she turned to him. “Boy! Get your things!”

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. “I don’t have any ‘things’. Freaks aren’t allowed toys or books or clothes or food or showers or-”

“Enough!” Vernon roared.

But the damage had been done. The woman narrowed her eyes. “You will be hearing from us again, Mister Dursley. Don’t try to run. We will find you.” she turned back to Harry. “Come on Harry.”

Harry shrugged and followed her out. They walked for a little while down the road before she turned to him. “Harry... your arms...”

Harry nodded. “I have four of them. My freakishness did it a few years back.”


End file.
